crownsofconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
For World Building Guidelines: Click here. These are the rules created by the two admins of Crowns of Conquest Fanon Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either Holo, or Lum. '''NOTE: Unless both admins or 1 admin + a community vote is in agreement, then the rules regarding magic and technology will not be changed. Please do not keep asking an admin on changing magic/tech rules; if a user asks and the question is within reason, then the chances are that they're already discussing it- this especially goes for multiple users at once. The Rules Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Crowns of Fate universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules and regulations Simplified ruleset #BE CREATIVE! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE CREATIVE! #Be civil to other users at all times. #When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her. Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. #No video game images that simply shows off graphics. These should be saved for video game fanon wikis—here, they appear out of place and rather off-putting to some users, so it would be wise to just use 2-D, and only 2-D Images, unless permission of otherwise has been given. As long as it looks 2-D and not offensive, obviously, it is perfectly fine. #No terribly edited images. There's bad work, and then there's just throwing colours on pictures. More often than not, it is both. These images strain the eyes, so it would be best for the community if no horribly edited images were to be posted on this wiki. #As the policy has always been since the start, the use of live action (i.e. real world) images in articles of any kind is prohibited here. Such images will be immediately removed from articles and swiftly deleted. #Sentient races: If one wishes to create a sentient race with human-like intelligence, they must have one or more unique trait about them that differentiates them from others, ask User:HoloArc in regards to this. #No concept plagiarism. This term revolves around using the same images as another user's article and then having the same personality/history/powers. This is forbidden, as others have put a lot of work into their character and would not like it one bit if another user had stolen their idea for their character and simply put it in their own words. There is two exceptions- magic can be shared between articles with the same images, obviously, and it is allowed to use the other article's spells with permission. In addition, if a user asks to make a similar character with permission, this rule can be voided as it is a 'tribute'. Any attempts to do directly copy from another user's concept will result in a warning, and then a month-long ban if the perpetrator does not remove the information. #Auto-Hitting: Auto-Hitting is frowned upon in the community, and in some cases may be forbidden altogether. If one automatically lands an attack without the other user's permission, then that would be one strike against your name. If you obtain three strikes, you are automatically disqualified from the collaboration, no ifs or buts about it. #Power Expansion: Expanding your magics' potential is all fine and good, however, you are not, under any circumstances, to overdo it by spiralling the powers out of control and giving them overpowered extensions. For example, a Fire Magician could theoretically cause all the oceans of the world to boil away, however, that would be overpowered, and thus disallowed. Essentially, one can do anything with their magic, as long as it is connected to any aspect of its power -for example, Water Magic can heal- and not overpowered. If a user is in possession of anything that the admins may consider Over Powered or easily abused, then they will receive an issued statement to remove it. If one does not comply, they will receive a warning. One: Have Fun The first rule is to have fun. The Administration Team of Crowns of Conquest Fanon, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that do not have fun. Two: Be courteous and civil This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :2.1:No extensive use of epithets ― A certain extent of vulgarity and more grim descriptions and topics may be permitted, within reason for a teen to mature audience. However, all stories should be rated accordingly to the fitting audience, and an admin has the right to demand that the tone and content may be in need of being toned down. These requests will be honored by users and will be enforced if required. :2.2: No arguments ― Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to . The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. :2.3: Keep it clean ― We ask that you please keep all amorous events at an agreeable mixture of PG-13 level and young adult content. If you wish to explore the Crowns of Conquest universe beyond these levels level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the . :2.4: No personal attacks ― This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. Verbal abuse of a fellow user may result in a ban ranging from a few months to permanently depending on the severity. :2.5: Pointing out problems ≠ Trolling - Just because someone has said that your article has some grammatical or canon-related issues does not make them a troll. A Troll, according to Wikipedia, is "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." Trying to point out problems that you have repeatedly ignored is not trolling, so please refrain from stating such things. Three: Editing permission :3.1: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission ― Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :3.2: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission ― This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. :3.3: Creating existing magic ― People can make other fanon styles of magics that already exists, but if a user desires to create their on interpretation, their variation can't be a word-for-word copy. For truly unique variations or combinations, you have to create it in your own way, not outright take from the original user. This applies to any and all magic, and if oyu want to create yor own version of a magic that has already been made by an admin, permission is needed. :3.4: Permission for Ancient Magic To create any Ancient Magic, users are required to ask User:HoloArc, or, in the event of his absence, whichever admin(s) he has appointed as his replacement of the time. Failure to comply will result in a warning, as well as the deletion of the offending article. :3.5: Cloning Regulations ― Cloning is typically to be done only by magic. No clone can possess the memories of the original, memories are, as far as we know, not passed down through genetics. Secondly, only Magic that affects the user's biology can be naturally cloned into them. :3.6: DeviantArt Images On This Wiki '''― The official stance on this wiki in regards to DeviantART images is that it is best to receive permission first. However, you will not be reprimanded for using a DA image without permission; to restrict those would require restricting images from the likes of an actual series as well. However, a user '''will be required to remove the DeviantArt image if the actual owner of the image stages a complaint ― the image wasn't yours to begin with, and it is best to heed the wishes of the actual owner. Refusal to comply will result in a warning; continued refusal earns a temporary ban. :3.7: Faceclaiming Is Not Allowed '''― No user can lay claim to an image uploaded to this wiki as their own personal image, unless the image was either created '''by them or for them, in which case the user has every right to request the image be taken down, and the request must be heeded by the other party. :3.8: Amount of Magic One Character Can Possess '''― In a bid to prevent characters from piling as many overpowered magics onto one character as they can, each character made is only permitted to possess a maximum of ten magics at once, with a minimum of two of those magics being on very basic level of skill and knowledge. This is to prevent an abundance of powerful magics being stockpiled in order to gain a superior advantage. The amounts of magic, as well as the skill with said magics should all be within some monicre of reason and will be judged from a case to case basis. :3.9: '''Magic categories ― To make a brand-new category of magic, please ask Holo. :3.10: Article Take-Over — To take over a Magic, race, or other article from another author, you must wait until said user has been inactive for a minimum of one year before asking permission to take over the said article. Should said user still be active and request the article not be taken over, it will stay under their ownership. No character articles can be taken over. Should the user who originally had ownership of the article return and have consistent activity and ask to reclaim the article, it will be given to them unless a compromise is made between the two users. Four: Relationship to the Crowns Universe :4.1: Fanon should be Crowns of Conquest-related ― This is Crowns of Conquest Fanon, a Fantasy based RP site and as such there is a certain limit to what sort of technlogical and magical advnacements are premitted. Just try to connect your articles with Crowns of Conquest in a more-than-minuscule way. Futuristic anything has no place on this wiki. :4.2: Crossovers from other fictional universes are frowned upon ― This means that we do not want to see your Heartless army fighting against the reaper forces commanded by the Lich King and Darth Vader. The same goes for any directly-imported technology, species, ships, and characters from other games, series, books, etc. Using a picture of one of these items to illustrate an original Crowns-related concept is acceptable, but directly copying said item from the game is grounds for a warning and potential ban. :4.3: No Time Travelling Unless Minor ― Time travel is messy business. If only used as a sensible plot point and severely limited (e.g. time travel as a result of an Arc of Time spell gone wrong), then it's fine. However, the time span must be regulated – you can come from five hundred years in past, but you aren't allowed to have some clown drop in from five hundred years into the future. Time Travelling from the future can only come from twenty to thirty years into the future. However, a time travel plot that is the result of some incident during the usage of Arc of Time is fine. Again, time travel is messy. Five: Plagiarism :5.1: Plagiarism is a bad user conduct ― If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permanent block/ban from the site. :5.2: Own versions # In order to avoid the situation where two articles feel to similar you have to give a unique title for your articles, For example: Fire Magic (Keishan) Six: Administration :6.1: Administrators are not above the rules and policies ― Administrators are simply users with a few extra buttons. They are also susceptible to the rules and policies as established in this page. :6.2: The decision of the administrators is final ― Although the Crowns of Conquest Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing, with due reason, of course. :6.3: Listen to the administrators ― Any blatant ignoring of the administrators' warnings will be punished with a block from editing. :6.4: Administrator Roles ― Administrator Roles are as so; User:HoloArc is in charge of Magic Creation and Regulation, Race Creation, and judging the power level of characters; User:Scripturer is in charge of article formatting, technology and continent creation, and both admins are in charge of rule enforcement. Category:Rules